1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink ribbon cartridge which is suitable for use with an impact printer and has the function of shielding an ink ribbon and a printing paper sheet from each other by a film so that the printing paper sheet can be protected from ink smear.
2) Description of the Related Art
Ink ribbon cartridges having an ink smear preventing function have been reported to date, including that disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,681.
The conventional ink ribbon cartridge described in the above U.S. patent is provided with a film for protecting a printing paper sheet from ink smear. During printing, the film prevents the ink ribbon from accidentally contacting the printing paper sheet so that the printing paper sheet is protected from smear. This conventional ink ribbon cartridge is, however, subject to the problem that the film may contact a printed surface area of the printing paper sheet immediately after its printing and may rub the so-printed ink thereby smearing the printing paper sheet.